


#13

by mickeym



Series: Great Ficlet Meme of 2004 [12]
Category: Popslash
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-16
Updated: 2004-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym





	#13

for amesville

"We have people to do this, y'know." Justin fidgeted beside Lance, pulling his ball cap further down over his eyes. "And why're we here, anyway? I mean-Office Depot?"

"I know." Lance pulled a cart free and pushed it forward happily, taking in a deep breath. The scent of crisp paper, of ink pens and pencils, of plastic binders and organizers was all around. "But this...is so cool. And you're here so we can spend a few minutes together without everyone else around."

Justin snorted at him. "You're a freak, yo."

"Pot, meet kettle." Lance smirked and turned the cart down the aisle with writing implements.

"What? What-" Justin lowered his voice when a couple of customers looked over, and slunk after Lance. It was amusing, really, and Lance couldn't decide if it was because he didn't want to be recognized, or because he didn't want to be recognized in an office supply store. "I'm not a freak, dude."

"No, you just collect sneakers by the dozen. Perfectly normal behavior." Hmm. Sharpies in fine or medium point? Blue or black? Green or purple? Rainbow assortment?

"I wear them," Justin protested quietly. "And you are so not a green ink kind of guy."

"I guess you're right." Lance put the package of green pens back and took the rainbow assortment. "That better?"

"Guess it depends on what you're planning on doing with it." He arched an eyebrow at Lance and smiled, just a little smile, the corners of his mouth curving up and his eyes brightening, but it seemed so suggestive Lance couldn't help but step a little closer.

"Here, lemme show you." He reached for the sample pen and grabbed Justin's hand, thumb caressing the top gently, out of sight. Justin blinked and looked around nervously, then stuttered out a quiet laugh when Lance turned his hand over and drew a big heart on his palm, with "JT+LB 4VR" inside it.

He was still grinning and rubbing his hand slightly when Lance bought the package of pens.

~fin~  
  



End file.
